Something worthwhile
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: continues from Temporary insanity. Tim and Lucy endure the highs and lows of a new relationship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Lucy awoke feeling like she had the world's worst hangover though she hadn't been drinking. They were still on the sofa. Tim was asleep his arms wrapped around her waist. Part of her still couldn't believe the turn of events of a few hours earlier.

'..things are a bit complicated if I step away we could pursue that."

As freaked out as Lucy was she knew Tim had meant what he'd said. What had happened earlier had certainly felt like more than just sex.

"I vote we stay right here all day.'Tim said huskily

"Love to but can't."Lucy responded turning to face her partner."I have to find a new T.O"

Tim stared at Lucy a long moment than shook his head in amazement.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?"Tim asked trailing a finger between Lucy's breasts.

Lucy leaned forward and kissed him hard. When they broke apart Lucy turned and nestled against Tim her back to his front. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Yes, we are."Lucy responded softly. "No matter how crazy that makes us."

"As you said; sanity's over rated."Tim commented with a smile. "I'll talk to Grey today."

With those words Lucy knew her life would change drastically. For better or worse she and Tim were jumping off a cliff. 

* * *

Tim caught Sgt. Grey as he was leaving the break room.

"Sir, do you have a few minutes?"Tim asked. "It's important."

Grey looked him up and down and then nodded.

"Let's go to my office."Grey responded.

Tim followed feeling like he was walking on glass. His thoughts and emotions were still all over the place. Though after he and Lucy had talked more on their way to work Tim knew their decision was the right one. Was just going to take some getting used to. He hadn't been in a real relationship in several years. Once in Grey's office Tim shut the door behind him and stood at attention.

"At ease, Tim."Grey said quietly as he sat down. "What's on your mind?"

Tim took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He relaxed his stance a bit and clasped his hands behind him meeting Grey's curious gaze head on.

"I need to step away as Chen's T.O"Bradford stated.

Grey blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"Grey asked.

"We've become involved."Tim replied his voice betraying no emotion.

"I see."Grey commented as he leaned back in his chair.

Tim knew he and Lucy were hardly the first T.O and rookie to become a romantic item; though it was rare.

"How long?"Grey inquired.

"Only recently, Sir."Tim replied.

"With our staffing situation she may be assigned elsewhere."Grey said as he steepled his fingers. "Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes, Sir."Bradford confirmed. "It's something we discussed."

"Alright."Grey concluded. "I'll start the paperwork. See you at roll call."

Tim nodded and left. He found Lucy just leaving the locker room. They had a few minutes until roll call. He nodded towards the outside. Soon they were out in the bright California sun. They walked a block over to a outdoor sitting area in a courtyard that had modern art pieces. They sat on a bench at the far end of the courtyard out of sight of the street. Tim wrapped Lucy in an embrace.

"I am officially no longer your T.O"Tim said quietly.

Lucy smiled.

"Good."Chen replied as she leaned back against Tim. "Was Sgt. Grey surprised?"

"Yes."Tim commented with a grin. "Thought his eyebrow would crawl into his hairline."

Lucy laughed then sobered.

"Am I going to be transferred?"Lucy asked grimly.

"Don't know yet."Tim responded as he rubbed the small of her back. "Who knows might be easier if we don't see each other twenty-four/seven."

"I don't think anything about this is going to be easy."Lucy quipped then sighed as she stood. "We need to get back."

Tim stood knowing she was right. Then again not much in life was easy. Tim pulled her close for a kiss and was rewarded with a smile as they broke apart. They walked back to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:see part one 

After roll call Lucy learned she'd be helping at the front desk since no other training officer was readily available. Sgt. Grey assured her that it wouldn't be more than a few days before someone became available. Just before she left the empty roll call room Grey's question halted her.

"Are you alright?"Grey asked as he stopped a few paces behind. "You've had an intense few weeks."

Lucy nearly rolled her eyes at the understatement. Getting stuck with a needle, waiting for the test results, being accused of stealing, waiting to be cleared, then being run off the road by the real thieves. That was only a sampling. Lucy felt a sense of pride that she'd weathered the storms and came out the other end with her head held high and stronger for it. Other people might have crumbled. So with that confidence Lucy turned and faced her commanding officer.

"I'm fine, Sir."Lucy replied quietly.

Grey studied her for a long moment before nodding.

"Alright."Grey said motioning for Lucy to continue out of the room. "As soon as the next T.O is available we'll rotate you off front desk."

"Yes, Sir."Lucy acknowledged and made her way to the front of the station. 

* * *

Lucy was grateful the morning flew by. She was busy from the moment she stepped behind the front desk. It helped clear her head. That was until lunch time when a familiar face walked into the reception area; John Nolan. One thing about John was that if you spent any time at all around him you knew how good a person he was. Lucy treasured his friendship and knew she wouldn't have survived the last few months without his support.

Lucy knew everyone would find out about her relationship with Tim. Especially an abrupt severing of the training team would cause speculation. Lucy could tell from one look at John that he was worried. She knew he was wondering why she wasn't riding with Tim. More importantly he was wondering what was wrong and how he could fix it. That was just who John Nolan was. Lucy owed it to him to tell him before he heard the rumor mill.

"Okay if I take my break?"Lucy asked.

"Sure, go ahead."Officer Mark Martinez replied.

"Let's go for a walk."Lucy suggested.

"Sure."John acknowledged.

Lucy turned and walked out the main front door. As they left Lucy hoped their friendship would survive the day.

They bought two coffees from a nearby food truck before walking another block and finding a place to sit down.

"It's true then that Bradford's stepping back as your T.O?"John inquired.

"Yes."Lucy replied her gaze fixed on the coffee cup in her hands.

"Lucy, what happened?"John demanded urgently. "Did he..."

"We're involved."Lucy responded as she raised her head.

John's eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. Lucy saw the set of his jaw and the brief flashes of anger and disappointment that crossed his face.

"So all the reasons we couldn't work you tossed out the window for Bradford?"John asked his voice rising slightly.

"I'm sorry."Lucy responded gently. "Recent events made me rethink things..."

"Alright, forget us for the moment."John said taking a deep breath. "You've worked so hard to get to this point, Lucy. You figured out what you wanted as a career that made you happy and not what your parents decided. All that...everything to this point could be tainted..."

"Sgt. Grey explained that the new T.O might make me start over."Lucy explained.

"Did you think about that this could just be rebound for Bradford?"John asked.

"It's not."Lucy stated.

Lucy had thought about that as she'd gotten dressed and while Tim was in the shower that morning. His relationship with Isabelle had been so complicated and the ending intense. Was he recovered enough to start something new?

"Lucy..."John began.

"I appreciate your concern."Lucy commented. "And your friendship."

A shadow of pain crossed John's face and Lucy bit back a sigh. She hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"I thought we had a chance to work things out."John stated quietly as he absently turned the untouched coffee to go cup in his hands. "Obviously that's gone now."

"John."Lucy started as she reached over to place a hand on his left arm.

"I should get back."John responded as he stood.

Lucy could only watch as John walked away quickly leaving the coffee behind on the small park bench. Lucy rested her head back against the bench and closed her eyes. She'd been wrestling with the notion of telling Tim about her past relationship with John. Lucy knew that if she told Tim there was a chance a good chance that it would expose her being at John's when the shooting took place. That would open up a whole new can of worms.

With a sigh Lucy opened her eyes and stood. She walked back to the station with a headache increasing with every minute that passed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Something worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Two hours into his shift Tim stopped at a food truck the officers frequented to get coffee. He wasn't surprised to see a few squads there. The food truck was in the station's patrol area and with decent food and reasonable prices it was popular. Tim parked the shop and got out. He nodded at Talia and Nolan who were seated at a small blue plastic table.

With over half his career spent on the streets Tim was used to being on his own. Still with being a T.O he'd also grown accustomed to having a partner. That morning he'd found he missed Lucy. Not just on a personal level but he had grown to enjoy working with her. She was smart, quick thinking and could kick-ass when needed.

Tim had purchased and received his coffee and was walking back to the squad. He'd gotten half way before a familiar figure stepped in his path. Nolan looked like he wasn't having a good day. Tim knew the three rookies were tight. So if Nolan wanted to get the big brother bit off his chest; so be it.

"Nolan."Tim greeted.

"Lucy is an important person in my life."John began his voice even. "She's also one of the most intelligent caring women I've ever met."

Tim waited and he could feel Talia watching the exchange.

"You don't deserve her."John continued in a strained tone.

"Not your call."Tim responded tersely.

"No, it's not."John agreed. "As much as I don't agree with the career risk she took as a friend I will respect her decision."

"Is this where you tell me you'll hang me off a bridge if I break her heart?"Tim taunted.

"I was thinking skyscraper, but same concept."Nolan responded as he took a step forward.

Tim heard the scrape of a chair on asphalt and knew Talia was on her feet.

"This is where I tell you, Nolan, that my relationship with Lucy is none of your business."Tim began.

John opened his mouth to speak then closed it with a sigh. Tim smirked there was really nothing the older man could say to that. Tim stepped around the rookie and walked to his squad. He got in placed the coffee in a secure spot and turned the ignition. He watched Nolan walk back to Talia. Tim met her concerned gaze for a long moment before he put the SUV in reverse and backed out. He merged into traffic and continued with his day.

* * *

With half the shift done Tim returned to the station to process an arrest. After that was done he stopped by the main reception area to check on Lucy. He found Officer Martinez alone at the front desk as he approached.

"Is Officer Chen on break?"Tim inquired.

Martinez shook her head as she reached for a ringing phone, She gestured towards a small corridor to the right and behind the main desk.

"Officer Chen is in room four."Martinez explained before answering the call.

Tim frowned as he followed the directions and found Lucy in one of the small processing rooms. The room had a couple of gym locker room style benches and a desk with a chair that had to be from the seventies. The sound hit him first when Tim entered the room. It took him a full second to recognize it as a baby wail. Lucy was pacing the room trying to get an infant to quiet. The baby couldn't be more than six months old. A baby carrier sat on the floor near the desk. Tim raised an eyebrow as he approached.

"It was crowded when the shift started."Lucy explained over the crying baby. "But we're positive she wasn't there. Half hour ago she started crying. I found the baby carrier tucked between a couple seats towards the back of the reception area. Would've been easy for the mother to drop her and leave without anyone noticing. Well not easy...at least I hope not easy...ssssshhhh."

"Security feed?"Tim asked.

"I watched it and Sgt. Grey is reviewing it."Lucy replied as she stopped and rocked the baby girl. "I saw the woman enter but she was doing everything to avoid the camera."

Tim nodded as he watched Lucy with the child. It wasn't the first time he'd observed her with a baby. She'd delivered one in the middle of a gunfight. These however were entirely different circumstances and he found himself smiling. Their relationship was in the beginning stages and it may get to the point of family and children but they were a long way from that. Still the image before him caused Tim to pause.

"What?"Lucy asked with a wary smile.

"Nothing; you're a natural."Tim said with a grin.

"Yeah that's why she's still crying."Lucy muttered."Social worker is on the way."

"I should get back."Tim responded as he leaned in and kissed Lucy quickly. "Dinner?"

"Yes."Lucy said raising her voice to be heard over the unhappy baby.

"Good."Tim replied with a smile.

Tim started to leave then stopped. He backtracked and kissed Lucy once more before turning and leaving. He had forgotten how nice the beginning of the relationship was. Tim found himself looking forward to seeing how their relationship evolved.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Something worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Dinner that night turned out to be takeout at her place. That was fine with Lucy after front desk duty her feet hurt and she still had a slight headache from the crying baby. Tim had picked up the food on his way from the station and had arrived just under an hour after Lucy had gotten home. As they sat and ate the Thai food at Lucy's tiny breakfast bar she couldn't help but marvel at the change a few weeks brought. New apartment, new boyfriend, new training officer, and potential new work location. As much as Lucy knew change was a part of life it was still a lot to take in.

"This is just what I needed."Lucy commented as she took a bite savoring it before leaning back against the wall. "Thank you."

"Welcome."Tim replied with a smirk. "Did social services find placement for the baby?"

"Yes, though it's a day to day situation."Lucy responded sadly. "I just wish I had seen the person who dropped her off."

"You probably wouldn't have been able to change their mind."Tim theorized. "If they're to the point of thinking the kid is better off somewhere else there's a reason."

"Still..."Lucy trailed off.

"You followed procedure; got social workers in there as quick as possible."Tim continued as he picked up another take out container. "Sometimes that's all we can do."

Lucy knew he was right but she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to that side of police work. Going through the system didn't seem like enough when you were trying to help a person in need. Trying to shove aside the dark mood Lucy returned her attention to the take out containers.

"How was your day?"Lucy asked. "Anything interesting?"

"Nolan pulled the big brother routine."Tim replied as he took a sip of his bottled water. "Ran into him near the food trucks."

Lucy swallowed and coughed trying not to choke on the bite of food she'd just taken. She coughed again and her eyes watered. She reached for her water and took a long swallow.

"You alright?"Tim asked with concern as he leaned forward.

Lucy nodded still drinking.

"Don't worry no fight occurred."Tim continued with a grin. "He's not happy but it's none of his business."

"Tim."Lucy began when she could speak once more.

"I know you guys are tight; three amigos and all..."Tim commented.

"John and I were involved."Lucy blurted.

Dead silence fell on the small apartment. Lucy met Tim's wide eyed surprised gaze.

"You and Nolan?"Tim asked.

Lucy nodded not trusting herself not to say more than she should.

"That explains a few things."Tim muttered.

Lucy was surprised herself that she and John had managed to keep it quiet for so long. She'd wrestled with telling Tim, Lucy knew it was a risk. If she and Tim broke up and he figured out that she and John had lied during the IA investigation...but she'd take one crisis at a time.

"Is this an issue?"Lucy asked quietly. "We both have pasts."

"Is he still in love with you?"Tim inquired quietly.

"No."Lucy responded. "We're friends; we'll always care about each other."

Tim stood and pulled Lucy to her feet and into an embrace.

"I can live with that."Tim stated quietly as he rested his head on top of Lucy's.

Lucy laid her head on Tim's chest releasing a sigh of relief. She hadn't been sure how Tim would react. Now she hoped they could move forward.

"Are we okay?"Lucy asked a few minutes later as she interlaced their right hands.

"Yeah."Bradford confirmed as he pulled back to meet Lucy's gaze. "As you said we both have pasts."

Lucy smiled and Tim lowered his head capturing her lips in a long kiss. Minutes later they were in the bedroom. 

* * *

Hours later Tim watched Lucy as she slept. Her revelation about Nolan had thrown him for a loop. It'd explained a lot about the older man's actions earlier that day. With a yawn Tim shook his head and laid back against the pillows pulling Lucy closer. Life was life. Relationships worked or they didn't.

Tim's marriage to Isabel had been one of the best and most painful chapters of his life. If Lucy could handle his stormy past with Isabel he could certainly deal with John Nolan being an ex of hers. As his marriage had shown Tim knew how complicated work relationships could become. That was an experience he didn't want to relive. This romance with Lucy was a new start; a new beginning for both of them. With that thought drifting away Tim closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks turned into busy months. Lucy and Tim had fallen into a routine. Dinner, date nights, short get-aways. Lucy had in the end stayed at her prescient . Sgt Grey had found a training officer on a different shift who'd been willing to trade shifts for a few months.

That had been both a blessing and a curse. While most of their co-workers took the change in stride some did not. As Talia had predicted so many months ago with Lucy's relationship with John rumors flew. Some were vicious questioning Lucy's had heard the rumors too. He had hated that she was hurt but he'd also been furious that his integrity as a T.O was being targeted.

Slowly things had quieted. Lucy had been grateful for Tim's support. She'd been afraid their relationship wouldn't survive this test. It had and now Lucy was amazed to find they'd reached the six month mark. As Lucy had left for work that day she'd sent Tim a text.

"I love you. Happy Anniversary."

Tim's reply had come ten minutes later.

"Love you too, babe. Best is yet to come."

Lucy had saved that text.

* * *

Tim had wrestled with what to do with the anniversary. Despite the male reputation Tim had remembered. In the end he decided to keep it simple.

They order food in and Tim had sent flowers to the station earlier that day. Now they say on his sofa finishing dinner. Probably not the most romantic but Tim had won points with the flowers. Considering his rustiness in the relationship department Tim took the day as a win.

Once the food was finished Tim pulled Lucy into an embrace and kissed her.

"I've been thinking."Tim began.

"Always dangerous."Lucy teased as she interlaced their right hands.

"Funny."Tim commented dryly then continued."We're spending too much on separate rents. What do you think of buying a place of our own?"

Lucy blinked in surprise and pulled back from Tim. She needed to see his face. To know he was serious. When Lucy saw he was dead serious she was the one flustered.

"A house?"Lucy asked as she scooted back against the arm of the sofa. "You want to buy a house?"

"Could be a condo or townhouse."Tim replied as he reached across and linked their right hands once more."I think we're ready for it."

Lucy looked down at their hands. It was the next logical step. Still their chosen profession was intense enough. Part of Lucy enjoyed retreating to her apartment when she needed a break.

"Lucy?"Tim prompted.

* * *

Lucy could hear the worry and concern in his voice. Despite Tim's rough edges he was a good man. Someone that loved and supported her. They'd made it six months who was to say they wouldn't pass this next test with flying colors? Lucy smiled and leaned in; kissing Tim.

"Let's start house hunting."Lucy agreed once they broke apart.

In response Tim smiled and kissed her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

John stepped into the station's break room to get coffee on his way to roll call. He saw Lucy sitting at a back table drinking her own coffee with a catalog spread on the table in front of her. She was engrossed in what she was reading and didn't see him. John took a moment and watched her moving out of the way of foot traffic. He was man enough to admit he missed her. Their friendship was still strong but they were not hanging out as much as they had been before she became involved with Bradford.

John knew the last few weeks had been tough on his friend. She'd endured it like the strong confident woman she was, but John knew it'd taken it's toll. Nobody liked their personal lives spread out for vultures to swoop at. Talia had warned her, but even with that forewarning no one is quite prepared for an onslaught.

Shaking himself mentally John continued towards the coffee machine and got his favorite concoction. One thing he had to give Bradford credit for; Tim had come to Lucy's defense more than once. Times John was sure she wasn't even aware of. Still it hadn't been enough to move Tim Bradford onto his friend's list. John wasn't sure the man would ever be. What mattered was Lucy seemed to be happy. As much as John wished their relationship could've lasted life was too short not to be happy. That was why he'd started over in L.A. If Bradford made Lucy happy John was going to have to find a way to live with it.

"I didn't think they made those any more."John commented as he reached Lucy's table. "What are you going old school on?"

Lucy glanced up and smiled before turning the catalog so John could see as he sat down.

"Real estate still puts them out."Lucy replied as she took a sip of coffee.

"Thought you were happy with your murder discounted apartment?"John asked as he looked over the spread of condos.

"I am."Lucy explained."Tim suggested we find a place of our own."

"Really?"John asked covering the pang of hurt that he didn't quite understand."Big step."

"Yeah, I know."Lucy agreed as she turned the catalog back to her and folded it and put it away. "almost time for roll call. Ready?"

"For another exciting day in sunny L.A?"John quipped as he stood. "Always."

As they walked to roll call John tried to wrestle in his thoughts and emotions. He and Lucy had both moved on from their romance. From what he'd been able to piece together Bradford had been to hell and back with his wife Isabel and her drug addiction. If anybody could be a good influence on Bradford it was Lucy. John had been concerned that she was a rebound for Bradford but as the months went by that seemed less and less likely. He remembered his earlier warning to Tim.

_'Is this where you tell me you'll hang me off a bridge if I break her heart?'Tim taunted._

_'I was thinking skyscraper, but same concept.'Nolan responded._

Taking their normal seats at roll call John realized he would protect Lucy from anything. Even at the risk of their friendship. He really hoped that wouldn't include Tim Bradford. 

* * *

Early afternoon Lucy found herself at a marina just north of Long Beach. It was not a pretty day to be at the ocean. Despite the song it did rain in southern California. A steady rain had started late morning and had continued not showing any signs of letting up. Lucy and her T.O. Officer Martin Johnson had responded to a robbery call at a small cafe at the marina. That had escalated when the robber had taken a waitress hostage and dragged her outside holding her at gunpoint. Now Lucy was behind her shop with the older blond T.O guns drawn. Backup had arrived in the form of Tim and West and Lopez. Lucy hadn't worked with Tim for a few days so it had brightened her mood when he pulled up.

"SWAT's on their way."Johnson called to the young black haired robber. "If I were you I'd end this before they get here."

"You're not me!"The youth snarled back.

Lucy took a few steps away from the cover of the main part of the body of the SUV moving towards the hood. The squads were parked near the cafe close as they could get. The water was inches away so Lucy had to watch her step. She knew she was straying from protocol. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tim shoot her a warning glance.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?"Lucy began wanting to keep the thief talking. "Maybe we can help."

The waitress took advantage of the youth's distraction and bit down on the arm holding her. The robber yelped and before he could recover the brown haired woman broke free and ran. The rest happened so fast Lucy's mind could barely register. She saw the robber turn and glare at her. He squeezed the trigger and Lucy felt pain erupt in her chest as the bullet hit her protective vest. The impact sent her flying and just before Lucy hit the water she heard Tim shout her name.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim saw Lucy go under. He fired at the robber and as soon as the man hit the ground Tim holstered his weapon. He ran for the water his shoes slipping slightly on the rain soaked pavement. Lucy hadn't surfaced yet which caused fear to crawl up Tim's spine. The vest caught it. Tim kept repeating to himself in almost a mantra. The vest caught it. Tim dove into the water just as he did his mind registered blood.

* * *

Lucy fought to orientate herself. The dark water and the overcast day was making it difficult for her to tell which direction was up. That combined with the gunshot knocking the wind out of her Lucy was fighting off panic. As she thrashed in the water Lucy saw a flash of color and realized it was blood. She wished she could see more to know where she was hurt. Lucy knew the bullet had hit the vest. She had a vague memory of her right leg snagging something as she fell.

Lucy knew she couldn't worry about that now. She had to get air; she had to get to the surface. The confusion and disorientation was winning. The darkness was overwhelming Lucy and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes drifted closed and she found herself sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tim missed her the first pass the water was so churned up. It was her right hand that had caught Tim's attention the second time; pale against the darkness. Shoving all emotion and thoughts deep down Tim swam fast. He wrapped his arms around Lucy and shot to the surface. Once there Tim took in a large gulp of air before he made his way to the dock. They were ten feet away. He saw Lopez and West anxiously waiting and heard sirens in the distance. Rain pelted his face but Tim didn't care.

Before he was even out of the water Tim felt for a pulse. Relief washed over him so hard it nearly toppled him back into the small waves. Lucy was alive.

"Got a pulse!'Tim shouted as he reached the dock.

"Ambulance is almost here."Lopez reported as she helped Tim place Lucy gently on the dock. "Less than a minute out."

Forcing himself to move calmly Tim examined Lucy searching for the source of the blood he'd seen. Despite himself Tim felt his pulse escalating and his already pumping adrenaline was soaring. He remembered seeing Isabel being loaded into the ambulance barely alive. Now here he was with Lucy but it's not the same. Tim told himself. Lucy was protected but where the hell was the blood coming from?

Lucy began coughing then as she regained consciousness. The sound was one of the best Tim had ever heard. They rolled her onto her side to allow any swallowed water to release. That was when Tim saw the tear in the uniform of Lucy's right leg.

"Damn it!"Tim swore violently as he yanked off his shirt and made a fast tourniquet. "Her femoral artery! We've got to get pressure on it."

Lucy groaned in pain as Tim tied off the tourniquet. /Sorry, babe./ Tim thought bleakly. The ambulance roared to a stop then with another close behind. Four more squads pulled up and Tim registered all that distantly. His entire focus was the woman before him. Lucy was unconscious once more, her face pale. It'd been raining when he'd gotten into that ambulance with Isabel too. Tim shook off the memory. /Stay with me./Tim pleaded silently.

"She was shot in the chest."Tim explained to the young brown haired medic that was squatting next to Lucy. "The vest caught it but she went in the water. She's got a cut on her leg damaging her femoral."

"We've got it from here."The medic said soothingly as they loaded Lucy onto a stretcher.

"I'm going with."Tim stated as he stood.

There was no time for argument and the medic knew it. Tim climbed into the ambulance and took a seat. The medic closed the doors and they drove away from the marina sirens blaring.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Once at the hospital Tim was escorted to a waiting room near the surgical ward. One of the medics had wrapped a blanket around him as he'd left the ambulance. Tim pulled it tighter around his bare torso as he sank onto the gray sofa.

They'd almost lost her once in the ambulance.

Lucy had flat lined and Tim had stopped breathing watching as the medics scrambled to save her. He'd felt powerless which was worse than helpless. Tim couldn't do a damn thing to help the woman he loved.

The medics had fought like hell and so had Lucy they'd got her back and stabilized by the time they pulled into the ER lot. Tim knew once this was settled and things calmed down he was going to track down that team of paramedics and thank them.

"Thought you could use this."Angela Lopez said breaking the silence.

Tim glanced to the doorway to find his friend standing there holding a clean dry uniform shirt. He flashed her a grateful smile and stood.

"Thanks."Tim acknowledged as he walked to her and took the shirt.

"Who knows what you were swimming in."Lopez said with a brief smile. "Go change."

Tim nodded and left. He found a bathroom a short ways down the hall and stepped in. As he passed by a mirror Tim realized for the first time he had Lucy's blood on him. There was a small streak on his stomach near his right hip. Tim stared at it for a full minute before he grabbed some paper towels and wiped it away. He angrily tossed them in the waste bin before discarding the blanket and pulling on the clean dry shirt. As he buttoned it Tim found his hands were shaking. He knew it was from the adrenaline wearing off. He'd been through it many times before; it'd take some time for his body to calm a sigh Tim finished buttoning the shirt and tucked it in. He washed his hands and then splashed some cold water on his face. As he turned off the water Tim heard the door open and footsteps he glanced up to see a familiar face; Sgt. Grey. Tim instantly came to attention.

"Sir."Tim greeted.

"At ease."Grey replied. "Lopez told me where you were. We got an update on Lucy."

Tim tried to brace himself but with the adrenaline wearing off it was tough. He felt like he was sliding backwards with nothing to stop him. Lucy had been brought in almost a half hour ago now. News could be anything; but Tim sent off a silent prayer anyway. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to go through this again.

"She's going to be fine."Grey stated quietly with a smile. "No internal injuries, couple bruised ribs and a few stitches to close the cut on her leg."

Tim closed his eyes and let his head drop. Lucy was going to be okay; she was still with him. A large hand clamped down on Tim's right shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"You okay?"Grey inquired with concern.

Tim nodded as he ran a hand through his wet hair. Grey stepped away.

"Yeah, just that she flat lined in the ambulance."Tim responded softly. "Scared the hell out of me."

"She's tough."Grey commented.

Tim nodded not trusting his voice.

"Doc said you could see her in a little while; they're getting her settled."Grey continued as they walked to the door.

"Okay."Tim replied. "What about the robber?"

"He's in surgery; your shot hit him in the left shoulder."Grey responded as they stepped into the hall.

"He's lucky my aim was off."Tim muttered.

"Report can wait until tomorrow."Grey stated. "You're going to be on leave anyway until the shooting's investigated. I know it was a clean shoot but there's still a process."

"I know."Tim acknowledged wearily.

"I'll check in later today."Grey said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks, Sgt."Tim commented before walking back to the waiting room. 

* * *

Forty minutes later Tim was sitting in an uncomfortable chair by the right side of Lucy's hospital bed. She was still unconscious. He was holding her small right hand in both of his. Her skin was still too pale for his liking though it was better than the last time he'd seen her. So damn close...Tim knew he'd have nightmares for weeks of her hitting the water.

"I love you."Tim said in a strained voice as he placed a light kiss to her hand.

Tim rested his chin on top of their entwined hands


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Lucy awoke slowly. Every part of her hurt but she guessed that was a good thing. It meant she was alive. It seemed to take three times the energy it should but Lucy opened her eyes. She was in a hospital room dim sunlight streamed in the window. Turning to the right Lucy saw Tim slumped in a chair two sizes too small for him. He was in a rumpled uniform and a hint of beard was starting to show in his handsome face. How long had she been out?

"Tim?"Lucy called.

Her voice was barely audible to her own ears. Lucy swallowed and tried again. Tim opened his eyes and smiled leaning forward.

"How are you feeling?"Tim asked as he took her hand in his.

"Like I got hit by a truck."Lucy replied.

"After affects of the vest."Tim said his voice strained and hoarse."It did it's job, Thank God."

Lucy squeezed his hand.

"I'll get the doctor."Tim said as he started to stand.

"Not yet. Tell me what happened. I don't remember much after hitting the water."Lucy said.

"You scared me."Tim replied as he kissed her hand."You cut your leg when you fell. Your femoral artery was damaged."

"You pulled me out."Lucy guessed.

"Yeah."Tim said with a nod. "After I shot the bastard."

"He's dead?"Lucy asked quietly.

"In surgery."Tim said with a sigh."He should be in the morgue."

"Tim."Lucy admonished.

"If you hadn't made it; that's where he would be."Tim stated matter-of-factly as he leaned in to kiss Lucy. "I'll get the doctor."

Lucy watched him go as she rested her head back against the pillow. Tim had shot a man then jumped into the water after her all in a short span of time. She knew it was what cops were trained for. Still when you put a personal spin on it...Lucy sighed wearily and shut her eyes. Maybe she did have her own knight in shining armor with a few mental rough edges.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Tim. He gave his statement to IA and began the other processes to return to duty. Forty-eight hours after being admitted Lucy was released. Tim got her settled in her apartment. The doctors said everything was healing as it should. The bruised ribs would just take time. Tim knew from personal experience how painful those could be.

Now the day after Lucy was brought home Tim came by with the pre-arranged take out dinner. He used his key and shouldered open the front door. He found Lucy stretched out on the sofa, the flat screen tv on to a comedy movie that Tim couldn't place the name of at the moment.

"Hi."Tim said as he kicked the door shut. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored."Lucy replied with a smile as she eased herself into a sitting position.

"First sign of a recovery."Tim quipped as he leaned in to kiss her. "Ready for dinner?"

"Starved."Lucy commented.

"Good, so am I."Tim stated as he set the bag of food on the coffee table."Desk duty boredom works up an appetite."

"You'll be back on the streets soon."Lucy soothed.

"Yeah, I know."Tim replied as he grabbed two plates, silverware and two bottles of water from the kitchen and returned to the living room. "I just hate sitting there counting the hours until the shift's done."

"On the bright side you're on tme for dinner."Lucy said with a smile.

"True."Tim agreed as he kissed her once more.

When they broke apart and began dividing the food Tim wasn't taking the moment for granted. Things could've gone tragically different this week. Tim was grateful they hadn't.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is probably sappy but I don't care. :)

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Moving from the sofa to the bed was more painful for Lucy than she'd like to admit. That was after a stop in the bathroom to use the facilities and slip gingerly into a nightgown. Not the most sexy apparel Lucy had ever worn but for tonight it would have to do.

"I made up a short list of condos and town houses we should check out."Lucy said as Tim undressed and climbed into bed next to her.

"Looking forward to seeing them."Tim replied as he pulled Lucy to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"So am I."Lucy agreed.

"Can't wait to see what our next chapter is."Tim commented as he kissed her.

Lucy responded heatedly to the kiss which she knew wasn't fair to either of them. In her state sex wasn't going to be an option tonight. Wasn't fair to either of them. However after recent events Lucy needed the contact, the connection. She needed Tim.

After a few minutes Lucy's energy was spent. She pulled away.

"Get some rest."Tim urged softly.

"I didn't thank you."Lucy murmured almost asleep.

"For what, babe?"Tim prompted.

"Saving my life."Lucy responded just as she drifted off. 

* * *

A loud crash woke Lucy. In the dark it took her several seconds to realize Tim had knocked the lamp off the nightstand. He was thrashing in his sleep; caught in a nightmare. Lucy reached over and turned the light on and gingerly scooted so she was midway down the bed; in front of Tim. She shook her head slightly at the irony. Her nightmare brought them together and here she was comforting him.

"Tim, sssh."Lucy soothed as she gently gripped Tim's shoulders steadying him. "You're okay; just a dream. You're safe."

Tim continued to struggle mumbling. Lucy couldn't make out the words.

"You're okay."Lucy said once more. "You're safe. I'm right here."

After a long moment Tim's struggling stopped. Lucy thought he'd went back to a normal sleep but then his eyes opened. Lucy saw him try to orientate himself then he sat up running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I woke you."Tim apologized.

"No worries. You okay?"Lucy asked with concern. "You were thrashing about quite a bit."

"Did I hurt you?"Tim inquired glancing down at Lucy's hand on his left arm.

"No and you haven't answered my question."Lucy responded gently. "Are you okay?"

"I am now."Tim said as he leaned forward resting his forehead against Lucy's.

"You're shaking."Lucy commented as she rubbed his hands between hers. "You know you can tell me anything."

Tim raised his head and cupped her face with his hands.

"I know."Tim replied. "The thrashing was because in the dream I was back in the water. I kept swimming and diving and I couldn't find you."

"Oh Tim."Lucy whispered.

"It's hard for me to put my feelings into words."Tim continued huskily. "Especially after everything fell apart with Isabel. "

Lucy waited the depth of emotion she saw in Tim's gaze took her breath away.

"I threw up barriers not getting too close to anybody."Tim said. "When you flatlined in that ambulance...I thought I'd lost you it made everything crystal clear. I was so grateful when they saved you; brought you back. After Isabel...I never thought I'd fall in love again. But I have and I need you to know how important you are to me. How much I love you."

Lucy's vision blurred from tears and she blinked them away. She felt wetness on her cheeks and she knew she hadn't been successful in stopping them. She didn't care. Lucy smiled and leaned in to kiss Tim.

"I love you too."Lucy said as they broke apart.

Quietly Tim leaned back against the pillows. Lucy scooted up and turned the light off. She snuggled back against him and Tim wrapped his arms around her. Minutes later Lucy heard Tim's even breathing and knew he'd fallen asleep. Short while later Lucy was also asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Something worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The next two weeks were spent house or more accurately condo hunting. Lucy had been surprised at Tim's enthusiasm. Perhaps he'd grown tired of apartment living too. By the end of the second week they had it narrowed down to four. All fairly close to work. They finally decided on a two story Spanish style townhouse. Their offer had been accepted almost immediately which was a rarity in the sometime cut-throat Southern California real estate game. The townhouse was only a few years old. Two bedrooms, one and a half baths and a balcony.

Lucy couldn't wait to move in. Outside of her parent's home this would be the largest place Lucy had ever lived. She was also nervous excited about living with Tim. Even with alternating time at the other's apartment they were still adjusting to co-habitation. Now a week after closing she and Tim were spending their first night there. Both had worked that day with Lucy being on restrictive duty neither had a chance to move a stick of furniture. Still Lucy was very happy as she sat on the bare wood floor of her new home. Tim sat across from her. The utilities had been turned on so they at least weren't eating by flashlight. Between them sat a pizza delivered twenty minutes before and two bottles of beer.

"You haven't stopped smiling."Tim commented as he took a bite of pizza.

"I couldn't wait for this day to get here."Lucy said excitedly."It's wonderful!"

Tim grinned leaned forward and kissed Lucy.

"I'm glad you're happy."Tim replied as he took a sip of beer.

"Are you?"Lucy prompted.

"Yes."Tim said with a nod as he looked around."Even though all we have to sleep on is a sleeping bag."

Lucy smiled and kissed Tim.

"It'll be the best sleep ever."Lucy proclaimed.

She was right they both slept like a rock. 

* * *

The next day Tim made his usual lunch time stop at a group of food trucks. He had just walked back to his squad and placed the bottled water in the roof. He reached to open the door when someone called out his name.

"Officer Timothy Bradford?"A twenty something tall thin brunette asked as she approached.

Tim didn't recognize her.

"Yes."Tim acknowledged.

"You've been served."The woman proclaimed handing over a large envelope. "Have a nice day."

"Not likely."Tim muttered.

Setting the bag of food on the squad's roof Tim opened the envelope. He pulled out a stack of legal papers.

"You okay?"Talia asked as she approached."Somebody hit you with a law suit?"

For a long moment Tim didn't answer his friend. He was engrossed in the words on the page. While it wasn't a surprise it was still hard to face.

"No."Tim responded quietly."Divorce papers from Isabel."

Without another word to Talia Tim retrieved his lunch , got in the squad, and left. 

* * *

When Lucy got home it was nearly dark. She'd had errands to run. Plus she had packed as much of her stuff as she could into her car. With the size of her car that wasn't much. It was going to take both of them several days to move all of their things.

Lucy carried a couple small boxes into the condo and placed them on the living room floor. She saw a dining room table had appeared and was nestled against the right wall. There was also a dark blue sofa she remembered from Tim's place. After a brief search Lucy found her boyfriend on the balcony.

Tim was leaning against the iron rail beer bottle in hand. He didn't turn at her approach. Lucy sighed inwardly she'd heard through the gossip mill that Tim had been served divorce papers. While Lucy was happy he'd be divorced soon she knew what the marriage had meant to him.

"You okay?"Lucy asked as she leaned against the railing.

"I should have told you so you wouldn't hear second hand."Tim responded."While I wasn't surprised by it I still..."

"Sometimes it's hard to close chapters of our lives even when that chapter ends painfully."Lucy responded softly.

"Sometimes I forget you're a daughter of a shrink."Tim said with a brief smile.

Lucy returned Tim's smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She was a large part of your life."Lucy commented.

"Marriage was over a long time ago."Tim replied grimly."This makes it official. But it also gives both Isabel and I a fresh start."

Lucy leaned up and kissed Tim. The kiss lingered for several minutes before they broke apart.

"Want to help me unload the car?"Lucy asked.

"After dinner."Tim agreed."I'm starved."

Lucy smiled as they left the balcony and walked into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Many thanks to LDT5413 for the beta

Title: Something worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

The next month passed in a busy happy blur for Lucy. Training was going well with the new T.O. She and Tim had finally gotten everything moved from their old apartments. On a tuesday afternoon her cell phone rang just as she was getting off shift. Lucy frowned not recognizing the number. She almost let it go to voicemail but decided to answer it.

"Hello?"Lucy greeted.

"Officer Chen?"A young female voice replied. "Sorry to bother you but this is Margaret Wise I'm the social worker on the case of the infant that was abandoned at your station."

"Yes, I remember."Lucy responded as she walked to the locker room.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm in a bind."The woman continued. "I haven't been able to locate any relatives of the baby. "

"I thought you had confirmed her idenity?"Lucy asked confused.

"We did through fingerprints."The social worker replied. "However, the mother was killed in a car accident near San Diego two months ago."

"Someone had to have been taking care of her."Lucy insisted. "She was in good condition and healthy."

"I know."Wise agreed. "We're still retracing the mother's past. "

"How can I help?"Lucy asked.

"As you know the welfare system in Los Angeles is overwhelmed and over crowded."Wise said with a sad sigh. "The home where I have the baby placed is a short term placement. There's nothing else available until Friday. Do you know of anyone that would take her in for a few days?"

"Let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you."Lucy promised.

"Thank you."The social worker said ending the call.

As Lucy changed and got ready to leave she was already coming up with ideas. One that she wasn't sure would work but she hoped it would. 

* * *

Tim was late getting off shift that day because a traffic stop had turned into an arrest. Of course as Tim had taken the jackass out of the squad the idoit had headbutted him. Causing a bloody nose for Tim and an hour's worth of more paperwork. On top of that Tim felt a headache forming. He'd had two calls that morning from Isabel's lawyer requesting to set up times to discuss terms of the divorce. Tim knew Isabel wouldn't haggle him; not after everything. It was just lawyers being lawyers and giving their profession a bad name. All Tim wanted to do was go home to Lucy.

As if on cue Lucy appeared at the desk Tim was working at. She'd changed into civilian clothes. He was amazed that no matter what she wore Lucy looked beautiful. Right now her brown eyes were looking at him with concern and worry. Tim had nearly forgotten the icepack he had awkwardly balanced on the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?"Lucy asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Traffic stop."Tim replied gruffly. "Idiot headbutted me as soon as I took him out of the squad at the station."

"Is it broken?"Lucy inquired as she reached over and took the icepack off to examine Tim's nose.

"No, but the OT pay is not making up for my headache."Tim grumbled. "No sense both of us staying you can head home. I'll be there as soon as I finish."

It was then Tim noticed something a bit off about his girlfriend's demeanor. She was tense, worried and not just about him. Setting down his pen Tim reached out and touched Lucy's right cheek.

"What is it? Something happen today?"Tim asked with concern.

"Not in the way you think."Lucy replied quietly.

Some how Tim had a feeling this day wasn't going to get any better.

"Remember the baby that was left while I was on front desk duty?"Lucy prompted.

Tim nodded. 

* * *

Lucy knew this wasn't the time to bring this up but she didn't have a choice. The social worker had called again sounding more desperate. They needed to find placement for the baby within the next hour.

"The social worker called me today."Lucy continued quickly. "They found out the baby's mother died in a car accident a few months ago. They haven't found any living relatives."

"What about the father?"Tim asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Not listed on the birth certificate."Lucy responded grimly.

"Of course."Tim muttered sarcastically. "Why did the social worker call you?"

"I wanted to keep tabs on the baby in case they needed us to research something."Lucy stated."So I left her my contact information. Anyway Margaret called me today because the temporary placement expires tonight and the next available is Friday. You know how the system is; over crowded not as may foster families as the city needs."

"You volunteered to take her."Tim surmised.

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first."Lucy replied with a weak smile.

"You've already made up your mind."Tim snapped.

Lucy shook her head. 

* * *

Tim didn't know why his temper was flaring. He could chalk it up to the day he'd had and the injury and the headache. Tim knew Lucy's heart was in the right place. Right now he wasn't feeling like the greatest human being. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a screaming scared infant at two am. He and Lucy wren't there yet; not even on a temporary basis. Not with their schedules; or their jobs.

"I haven't..."Lucy protested taking a step back. "Tim..."

"I need to finish this."TIm said in a clipped tone. "I'll see you at home."

Grabbing the paperwork and a pen Tim launched himself to his feet. He picked up the icepack and stalked out of the bullpen. Tim got two steps out into the hall before his conscious caught up to him and gave him a mental kick. He moved out of the way of foot traffic and sighed. Lucy didn't deserve the attitude he'd just given her. His day wasn't her fault. Nor was it the kid's she was trying to help. That's why most people became police officers was to help people. Tim turned and started back to where he'd left Lucy hoping she was still there. She nearly collided with him in her hurry to leave or either catch up to him. Tim gently gripped Lucy's shoulders and pulled her over to the side of the bull pen.

"I'm sorry."Tim apologized. "Let's start this over. I love that you want to help this child, but you're still

a boot, no time off."

"I've got coverage from other shifts."Lucy explained quietly. "Kind of a baby sitting network of the LAPD."

Tim shook his head in amazement.

"So we'll have her until our shift starts..."Tim prompted.

"And the next available person coming off duty will take over."Lucy stated with a smile.

"You are incredible."Tim said as he leaned in and kissed her. "What's our clock on this?"

"Just under an hour."Lucy replied excitedly. "The social worker's going to go pick her up and bring her here."

"Guess I better get going on this."Tim replied holding up the file folders.

"We're doing this?"Lucy clarified. "We're helping her?"

"It's what we do, right?"Tim asked with a smile.

Lucy leapt and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck kissing him. He kissed her back until some cat calls and whoops from their colleagues interrupted. Tim glared at them then sighed and stepped away.

"You might want to go shopping."Tim suggested as he walked away. "We have nothing kid related at home."

"Oh God."Lucy replied flustered as she glanced at her watch. "You're right. I'll call when I hear Margaret's on her way."

"Okay."Tim acknowledged as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days into the LAPD baby sitting network things were going smoothly. The five month old girl who's name was Emma had won everyone's hearts. Lucy returned home and her heart melted at the sight that greeted her.

Tim was stretched out on the sofa on his back sound asleep. Baby Emma was tucked on his chest asleep. Lucy couldn't stop staring. Even asleep the gentleness projecting from Tim as he cradled the infant took Lucy's breath away. As quietly as she could Lucy took out her smart phone and took a picture. If she and Tim never made it to the point of family and children Lucy still would treasure this moment.

Fifteen minutes later Emma stirred. Lucy suspected separating the two would wake Tim. She also knew that a restless baby would do the same.

"Hi sweetie."Lucy whispered to Emma as she picked her up.

As Lucy had predicted she'd gotten two steps from the sofa before Tim poked his head up. He looked incredibly sexy with ruffled hair some of it sticking up.

"Hi."Tim greeted with a yawn. "When did you get home?"

"About twenty minutes. She was getting restless."Lucy replied as she leaned in to kiss him. "How'd it go watching her solo?"

Tim got up from the sofa and walked around to join them in the kitchen. Lucy watched as Tim reached out to smooth the brown hair on Emma's head and let the little girl grasp hold of his pinky finger.

"We did fine, didn't we?"Tim asked with a smile.

Emma cooed and giggled. Lucy smiled then kissed the top of her head. She wrinkled her nose at a smell as she stepped away. Lucy handed the baby back to her boyfriend.

"Since you did fine; you can change the diaper."Lucy said with a grin.

"Not a problem."Tim responded as he tucked Emma close and walked to the bedroom. "For that though you're doing dishes."

Lucy laughed and began to prepare dinner. 

* * *

The next morning Tim stepped out to get coffee and bagels from a nearby coffee shop. When he returned to the condo Tim heard raised voices as soon as he reached his front door. Nolan had been scheduled to pick Emma up for the last leg of the baby sitting network since John was off that day. Remembering their confrontation a few months back near the food trucks Tim quickly opened the front door and stepped inside. He went up the short set of stairs and into the living room. He found Lucy and John facing off by the end of the breakfast bar. Emma was on the breakfast bar tucked into the baby carrier. She was starting to cry sensing the tension. When Tim reached the kitchen he saw Emma wasn't the only one crying. Lucy had red rimmed eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

Tim whirled on Nolan non-too-gently pushing the older man into the living room and away from Lucy. It wasn't quite a fight just getting the rookie away from Lucy with shoves.

"I don't know what you said but you're going to apologize and then leave."Tim ordered his voice clipped and angry.

"Tim."Lucy called from behind. "It's alright."

"Not if you're crying it's not."Tim growled. "I'm not hearing an apology, Nolan."

John looked around Tim meeting Lucy's gaze. Tim looked from one to the other feeling the heightened emotional atmosphere.

"I am sorry."Nolan said sincerely as he moved through the living room to the kitchen and picked up the baby carrier. "I only want what's best for you."

"I have that."Lucy said quietly.

John nodded tightly and walked quickly down the stairs and out the door with Emma still crying. 

* * *

As soon as the door closed Lucy buried herself in Tim's embrace. It was amazing how she could become emotionally exhausted in such a short time. Lucy felt Tim rub soothing circles on the small of her back. She could feel tension in every part of him. Lucy knew he wanted to punch John but was here because he wanted to know what was going on more.

"What happened?"Tim demanded breaking the silence. "What did Nolan say that got you so upset?"

Taking a steadying breath Lucy pulled away from Tim. She sat down at the breakfast bar. Tim sat on one of the stools next to her. Lucy reached for a nearby napkin dispenser and took out one and used it to dry her face.

"In a nutshell,"Lucy began softly meeting Tim's gaze. "He thinks you're not serious about me. That we were too soon after Isabel..."

"He's wrong."Tim said instantly.

Lucy nodded as she wiped her eyes and cheeks with the napkin.

"Isabel and I were over long before you and I met."Tim continued huskily.

"I know that."Lucy replied quietly.

Tim reached over and took her hands in both of his.

"I know he thinks he's looking out for you."Tim stated. "But it's our business; not his. I know I don't say it as often as I should. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Fresh tears started again and Lucy stood. She wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and drew him in for a kiss.

"I love you too."Lucy said softly as they broke apart.

Tim buried his face against Lucy's neck. She heard him sigh as he composed himself. Then Tim straightened and he pulled her in for another long kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

It was just past noon the next day Tim found Lucy by chance as stepped into the break room to get coffee before heading back out. His girlfriend was putting the lid on her own cup of coffee.

"Hi,having coffee for lunch too?"Tim asked as he kissed Lucy quickly.

"All the time I have today."Lucy replied. "Just brought one in and we're headed back out."

Tim took a to-go paper cup from the stack and poured his own cup.

"Same."Tim said as he put a lid on his cup.

"Upside of a coffee lunch is coffee kisses."Lucy commented as she kissed him.

"Agreed."Tim said as he captured her lips once more.

Lucy's cell phone rang and she broke the kiss with a sigh. Pulling out her phone she glanced at the screen and Tim saw her tense.

"Hello?"Lucy greeted as she held the smartphone to her right ear.

"Yes, was just grabbing coffee."Lucy responded.

Tim could hear the raised voice on the other end even from where he was. He frowned knowing it could only be Lucy's T.O.

"Understood, be there in five minutes."Lucy said as she ended the call and put the phone to way.

"Johnson?"Tim asked.

"Yes and according to his watch I'm late but this clock and my cell phone I've got five minutes."Lucy said. "I may be late tonight if he docks me for this."

"I thought things were going okay with him?"Tim asked with concern."What do you mean by docking you?

"It's nothing."Lucy replied as she looked at the clock."I need to go."

"Babe."Tim said as he caught her by the left arm as Lucy stepped away."Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Just a long day."Lucy responded."Margaret brought Emma by so I could say goodbye."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."Tim commented as he touched Lucy's right cheek."Got ordered for OT this morning."

"I know..."Lucy replied.

Lucy's cell phone beeped signaling a text message. She pulled her smartphone out once more and glanced at the screen her frown deepening. Lucy winced and put the phone away.

"Lucy."Tim started as he stepped forward.

"I have to go. I'll see you later."Lucy said as she kissed Tim quickly."Love you."

"Love you too."Tim replied.

Watching Lucy leave he knew she wasn't telling him everything. Something was bothering her besides saying goodbye to Emma and the normal stress of a day. Tim had trusted Grey's judgment when he'd assigned Lucy to Johnson. It was past time for Tim to look into his replacement.

* * *

To Lucy's relief the rest of the day passed by for what had become a normal work day for her. Since the phone call Johnson hadn't yelled at her any more than any normal T.O would. As she changed in the locker room Lucy thought about her conversation with Tim earlier. She knew he was worried now.

Lucy just had to convince him that things were okay; which they were. Johnson was just part of the old boy network. Lucy didn't like it; didn't like his attitude. Lucy also knew she didn't have much choice if she wanted to finish her training at the same time as Nolan and West. Despite recent events with John the three of them had made a promise early on in their Academy days to be there at the end; all three of them. Lucy wasn't going to be the one to break that promise.

Back in civilian clothes Lucy grabbed her bag, shut the locker and headed for home.

* * *

The smell of delicious Italian food hit Lucy as soon as she unlocked the front door of the condo and stepped in. She went up the short flight of stairs to the living room and found Tim in the kitchen; cooking. That image was still something Lucy was getting used to. Before they'd gotten involved Lucy had always pictured him as a take-out food king. However, it seemed that Tim enjoyed preparing meals. Moving farther into the living room she saw the table on the balcony was set for a candlelight dinner complete with a bottle of wine cooling in a small ice bucket.

"Hi."Lucy greeted as she stepped into the kitchen and kissed Tim. "What's all this?"

"Thought we could both use a nice meal."Tim commented with a smile.

"Just what I needed."Lucy replied when they broke apart.

"The kiss or the meal?"Tim asked.

"Both."Lucy responded as she kissed him quickly. "Do I have time for a shower?"

Tim glanced at the various pots on the stove and nodded.

"Yes."Tim said.

"I'll be quick."Lucy promised as she walked to the bedroom. "Dinner smells wonderful."

* * *

Tim heard the shower start. He fought the urge to put the pasta and vegetables on hold and join Lucy under the hot water. Tim forced his thoughts away and concentrated on cooking. He'd started cooking during the middle years of his marriage to Isabel before things started to crumble. Tim had been surprised to find he enjoyed it and it was a stress relief on top of it. Twenty minutes later the food was ready. He prepared the two plates and placed them on a cooking sheet and into the oven to keep them warm until Lucy was ready. Turned out he didn't need to Lucy walked down the hall from the bedroom five minutes later.

Tim smiled letting himself stare. Lucy's hair was down and she'd changed into a red sundress with matching sandals. She looked relaxed and happy. Tim wanted to keep things that way. Life was stressful and hard enough. Tim had hoped to use tonight to get a conversation going about her training. If he could fix whatever was going on; Tim wanted to. Lucy deserved the best training possible. He knew she was going to be a damn good cop. The city needed more people like her.

"What?"Lucy asked with a smile as she reached Tim in the kitchen.

"Nothing."Tim responded with a grin as he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "Just appreciating how beautiful you look."

"You look sexy yourself."Lucy commented.

"Apron does it, huh?"Tim countered as he kissed her letting it linger.

"Yes it does."Lucy responded with a giggle as they broke apart.

"I'm starved."Tim said as he moved back to the oven. "Let's eat."

A few minutes later they were seated at the table on the balcony enjoying the sunset. Tim hoped the rest of the night would go as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Hours later Lucy had nearly forgotten her stressful day. Good food, amazing sex and now wrapped in Tim's arms she was happy and content. Almost about to drift off to sleep when Tim spoke.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"Tim asked softly.

"Goes both ways."Lucy replied as she interlaced their right hands.

"What's going on with Johnson?"Tim inquired.

Lucy felt herself stiffen. The room was dark and she was spooned against Tim back to front with his arms wrapped around her waist. There was no way he'd miss her reaction. She silently cursed herself. The last thing she needed was Tim going into overprotective mode.

"Babe?"Tim prompted.

* * *

Lucy's silence more than anything was worrying Tim. He'd felt her tense when he mentioned her T.O but had expected a quick denial. Now another emotion was surfacing; anger. Not at Lucy but at Johnson. If the bastard had done something...

"Lucy?"Tim pressed.

He felt Lucy turn in his arms.

* * *

Lucy knew she'd been quiet too long. She had to tell Tim something. Her silence had been as much of an admission as any spoken word. Part of her wanted to tell him. It was what relationship's were; the good and bad of life.

Lucy didn't regret her choice of pursuing this relationship with Tim. She'd known her training would take a hit, her career would take a setback. The love she heard now in Tim's voice made everything worth it. Still Lucy hesitated. They were just getting past the backlash that had happened at the station after their relationship was revealed. If Tim went all protective boyfriend on her new training officer Lucy would once again be under attack from the gossips. Lucy felt Tim move away and then heard the click of the lamp power switch. Seconds later the light on the right nightstand flooded the room. Tim remained sitting and Lucy saw the worry in his dark eyes. She also saw the anger brewing. With a sigh she sat up.

"He hasn't done anything inappropriate."Lucy soothed as she took Tim's right hand in hers.

"It's been close to that; hasn't it?"Tim demanded.

Lucy shook her head. Then felt Tim tighten his grip on her hand.

"Lucy..."Tim began.

Lucy loved him for wanting to protect her. However, part of training was dealing with situations. Whether they were with the people she arrested or the people she worked with it was all part of growth.

"He's just old school."Lucy said finally. "He's never going to accept a woman in uniform."

"Especially one that sleeps with her first training officer."Tim surmised in a clipped tone. "You need to talk to Grey if Johnson is intentionally..."

Lucy rested her free hand on Tim's left cheek.

"I can handle him."Lucy promised. "I don't want my training to be off track any more than it is."

"Babe."Tim protested.

"It'll be fine."Lucy said as she moved closer and snuggled against Tim.

Tim sighed and turned the light off. He pulled Lucy into an embrace and she rested her head on his bare chest.

"Just promise me you'll talk to Grey if things get bad."Tim commented quietly as he placed a kiss on the top of Lucy's forehead.

"I will."Lucy replied softly.

Lucy knew she'd just made an empty promise. She'd made it this far in training; she'd make it the rest of the way. No matter what she had to overcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Something Worthwhile

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one 

The rest of the week past by normally. Well as normal as a police officer's life could be. Lucy was never so happy to see Friday as she was that week. Things with Johnson had almost tabled to a routine. Lucy didn't know if they were just getting used to each other or if he had finally started to see her as a police officer. Lucy sighed as they pulled into the station's processing area she didn't think it'd gotten that far yet.

The morning had been hectic with back to back calls. Her T.O had been a bit irritated but Lucy had learned to deal with irritated after riding with Tim for the first few months. However with the last call irritated had gone to stressed and Lucy's guard had gone up. Johnson parked the shop and they got out. Lucy's T.O took their arrestee out of the back and led the young brown haired man to the processing area. They'd arrested him on a B&E. The fingerprinting, and photo took about twenty minutes since there was only one other arrestee in front of them. Once the youth was in the holding cell she and Johnson walked back to their shop. Johnson had just opened the rear door when she heard a curse. Lucy opened her passenger door she was about to ignore him and sit down when she heard.

"You stupid bitch!"Johnson yelled. "You can't do anything right!"

The whole processing area quieted and seemed to come to a dead halt. Lucy cringed. 

* * *

Tim had just pulled into the processing area and was taking his arrestee out of the back. He'd closed the door when he spotted Lucy two shop's over. She was standing by the passenger door and Johnson was at the rear of the vehicle. Tim started to head their way when he heard Johnson's raised voice. The words made Tim's blood run cold and his temper flare.

"You stupid bitch!"Johnson yelled. "You can't do anything right!"

The large room went dead silent. Tim who had been walking in front of the row of shop's spotted an officer he knew and shoved his arrestee towards him.

"Watch her."Tim ordered quietly.

Rage was pumping through Tim with an intensity that he could barely see straight. He didn't realize he'd walked to the end of Johnson's squad until the older man was turning to him. Even with the soaring anger Tim manged to keep his voice even and his hands unclenched. For Lucy's sake he'd give the man a chance. She didn't need another scene.

"You owe her an apology, Johnson."Tim suggested tightly. "Now."

The blond mustached man smirked as he closed the rear hatch.

"She's my rookie, Bradford."Johnson commented as he turned away. "I don't have to do anything I dn't want to."

Wrong words, Tim thought as his right hand shot up and clamped down on Johnson's left shoulder spinning him around. He slammed the T.O back against the shop with enough force that Johnson's head snapped back against the window. The silence of the room suddenly broke as officers sprang into action. Tim heard running feet but didn't turn. He pulled Johnson off the glass by the man's shirt collar and slammed him back once more. Tim had his right fist raised for a punch when he heard Lucy's voice calling his name.

"Tim!"Lucy shouted pleadingly. "Stop! Please!"

"Boyfriend coming to your aid, Chen?"Johnson interjected. "Women just can't fight their own battles."

Tim's right fist connected and blood poured from the older T.O's nose. Johnson broke free then and landed a left hook on Tim's jaw. Bastard wanted a fight, he'd get one Tim thought as he stood in a fighting stance glaring at Johnson. 

* * *

Lucy watched the fight unfold not sure what to do. She saw their colleagues try to break the two men up but unable to get a decent handhold.

"Tim!"Lucy shouted once more.

After the backlash from Tim stepping away as her T.O Lucy didn't care what others thought now. She and Tim were happy, that was the important thing. The rest they would deal with. This though would hurt both of their careers. Tim would be disciplined at the very least Johnson could bring charges. Worse he could quit as her T.O which would send Lucy back. Maybe not quite square one but enough of a set back that she'd be behind her other rookies.

Deciding to step into the fray Lucy managed to get a hold on Johnson's left shoulder. At that moment he reared up to hit Tim again and the momentum sent Lucy sprawling. She felt her feet leave the ground and the next second her head connected with something hard and Lucy's vision dimmed. The next second everything went back as she slipped into the void of unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Something Worthwhile

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

"She had that coming."Johnson snarled. "Always a pain."

Tim got in two more punches before he was restrained by fellow officers and pulled away.

"Let me go!"Tim ordered his gaze now fixed on Lucy's still form.

Tim's heart had gone into his throat when he'd realized Lucy was hurt. He needed to know she was okay. If she wasn't there'd be hell to pay with Johnson.

"Not on your life, Bradford."Officer Timnson a tall bald thirtyish man stated. "You're in enough of a mess."

"I have to check on Lucy!"Tim snapped. "I won't go after him."

When the restraining arms lessened Tim raced towards Lucy. She looked pale against the concrete floor. There was blood pooling near the back of her head. Tim swore silently.

"We've got an ambulance coming."Angela Lopez said quietly from Tim's left.

Tim checked Lucy's vitals and was relieved to find they were strong. Pulse was good, breathing normal. He lightly ran a hand over Lucy's left cheek.

"It's a miracle she's made it this far in the training program."Johnson commented darkly.

"You really are an asshole."Tim responded furiously as he whirled on Lucy's T.O.

He was able to land one last punch before Timnson and the others restrained him once more. 

* * *

After receiving multiple calls from the processing area Sgt. Wade Grey stepped through the door and into chaos. Shouting, cursing and calls for calm greeted him. Quickly assessing the situation Wade saw three officers restraining an angry looking Tim Bradford. Martin Johnson was sitting nearby holding a ice pack to his head and a bunch of gauze to what looked like a broken nose. Lucy Chen was unconscious near the rear of her shop being attended to by two paramedics with colleagues hovering nearby. Wade felt a headache coming on.

"Johnson, go to the hospital; get checked out."Grey ordered as he approached.

Several officers who hadn't seen him suddenly snapped to attention.

"We've got another bus coming."The male blond paramedic interjected.

"Good."Grey acknowledged as he knelt by Chen's still form. "How is Officer Chen?"

"Has a good knot on the back of the head."The male medic reported. "Showing signs of coming around which is a positive sign. Still going to get a CAT scan at the hospital make sure everything's okay."

They placed a neck brace on Chen and gently placed her on a stretcher then loaded her into a nearby ambulance.

"I'm going with."Tim stated straining against the hands that held him.

"You are going back to my office."Grey responded sharply.

"Sir."Tim protested.

"Now."Grey ordered nodding at Timnson.

The bald officer released his hold on Tim. Grey watched as Bradford's gaze lingered on the leaving ambulance.

"She's in good hands, Tim."Grey commented softening his voice a bit.

"Sir, there are half a dozen witnesses."Angela interjected.

"I'm aware,Officer Lopez."Grey responded. "I will hear them but Officer Bradford is first up."

Grey waited and a minute later Tim walked across the processing room and out the door and into the station. Grey followed he had a feeling his day just turned into a very long one.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

"Alright,"Grey instructed once he sat behind his desk."Let's have it."

Tim stood at attention. Rim rod straight hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes,Sir."Tim replied."Officer Johnson insulted Officer Chen. I asked him to apologize and he refused."

"So you broke his nose."Grey surmised as he took a bottle of aspirin out of a desk drawer.

"You don't treat a rookie like that."Tim stated angrily.

"Or your girlfriend."Grey said with a sigh "How did Chen get hurt?"

"Several officers were trying to break up the fight."Tim explained grimly."Chen was one. I'm not sure exactly what happened."

"Has Chen mentioned any previous problems with her T.O?"Grey asked as he swallowed the aspirin dry.

Tim hesitated not sure how much to tell his C.O. Then again Lucy hadn't really told him much. He saw that Grey noticed his hesitation. Grey leaned forward folding his arms in front of him on the desk.

"Tim?"Grey prompted with concern.

"Not really."Tim replied finally with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I thought something was wrong but Lucy said Johnson was just old school never adjusting to women on the force."

Grey rubbed a hand over his face.

"I never would've put them together if I had any idea there was an issue."Grey said quietly. "His marks as a trainer have been good but then his last two rookies were male."

"He disrespected her not caring who heard, Sir."Tim reported each word clipped.

"Understood."Grey acknowledged quietly. "I'm going to interview more witnesses and Johnson. You're on leave until I sort through this mess."

"Sir."Tim protested knowing he was pressing his luck.

"Dismissed Officer Bradford."Grey responded. "Go check on Chen and get your own injuries tended to."

It was only then that the pain in his hands started to register. The adrenaline finally wearing off. Tim looked down and saw that most of his knuckles were scraped and had dried blood. His left hand was starting to bruise.

"Yes, Sir."Tim said stiffly as he left.

Tim knew Lucy wanted to handle Johnson herself. This had come to a point that it was out of her hands. Lucy might be angry at him, but that Tim could handle if the outcome was her being away from Johnson. 

* * *

Lucy stared at her cell phone willing it to ring. It'd been in her pocket when she'd gotten out of the shop earlier. By some miracle hadn't been damaged during the fight. She'd tried Tim half a dozen times with only voicemail responding. Lucy had called John and Jackson both had told her Grey had taken Tim to be questioned. A half hour had passed since then with no word from anyone.

Lucy was currently sitting in the ER on an exam bed. The doctors had run a CAT scan and cleared her but still wanted to keep her overnight for observation. They were waiting for a room to open. With a muttered curse Lucy stood and placed the phone in her right pants's pocket. The room spun for a moment but then stabilized. She looked around for one of the nurses who'd attended to her but saw no one familiar. Everyone was busy. Deciding to go to the nurses's station and check herself out Lucy turned in that direction. She'd made it a few steps from the bed when a wave of nausea hit her followed by dizziness. The dizziness was so sharp Lucy didn't know which way was up for a second.

"Where are you going?"A familiar voice demanded.

Lucy blinked but found she couldn't focus. Her knees buckled and she reached for a handhold but found only air. Footsteps scurried towards her and strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Babe?"Tim asked worriedly. "Hey, easy, stay with me."

Lucy started to tell Tim she was alright; that the dizziness would pass. It didn't; only made her head hurt worse than it had earlier. Lucy felt herself slump in Tim's arms.

"Lucy?"Tim called anxiously then there was a pause. "Hey, need some help over here!"

Next thing Lucy knew she was being lifted and carried. Then she felt the exam bed beneath her once more. The nausea finally passed and she didn't feel as clammy.

"Officer Chen?"A young male voice asked. "How bad is the pain? Are you dizzy?"

Lucy swallowed and was relieved when her vision finally focused. She saw a red haired man in his late twenties in a white lab coat flanked by Tim and a blonde nurse in her thirties. Tim had several cuts and bruises on his face and his brown eyes were full of worry.

"It's getting better; not as bad."Lucy responded quietly. "No longer dizzy."

"Good."The doctor replied with a smile. "Still we're going to have you as our guest tonight. No more unescorted walks for awhile, okay?"

"Okay."Lucy agreed.

"We'll move you in a few minutes."The doctor promised as he and the nurse left.

"Where were you going, Lucy?"Tim asked. "You were pale as a ghost when I got to you."

"Was worried about you. I called half a dozen times. John and Jackson said you were in Grey's office."Lucy explained as she reached for one of Tim's hands. "What happened?"

"Sorry."Tim said sheepishly. "I didn't charge my phone last night. Battery was dead by the time I got out of Grey's office. Grey put me on leave."

Lucy winced.

"For how long?"Lucy asked quietly.

"In his words until he sorts out the mess."Tim explained.

"Mess is an accurate description."Lucy commented miserably.

"I know you're mad at me."Tim began softly. "But I couldn't let him..."

Lucy squeezed Tim's hand.

"I'm not."Lucy interrupted "I just wish things weren't such a mess. Johnson was the only training officer available...now..."

"Grey will sort things out."Tim promised as he brushed a stray hair away from Lucy's face. "Get some rest, babe."

"I love you."Lucy replied as she felt her eyelids droop.

"Love you too."Tim said.

Just as she drifted off to sleep Lucy felt Tim's lips brush her forehead. Her last thoughts were to wonder how she'd detangle this and straighten her life out and get things back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Something Worthwhile  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Losing consciousness and a hit to the head resulted in mandatory medical leave for Lucy. The result of Grey's investigation was revoke Johnson's training status and suspend him for three days. Tim was cleared and granted back pay for the half day he was suspended. The second day that Lucy was recovering at home she received a phone call. It was from Margaret, Emma's case manager. Lucy was saddened to learn the baby had been placed in the foster system on a permanent basis.

"We have learned that the woman who left Emma at the police station could not have been her mother."Margaret reported grimly. "Once we finally straightened out Emma's family we learned the mother had overdosed on heroin a month ago."

"There's no grandparents?"Lucy asked. "What about the father's parents?"

"Divorced when he was seven."Margaret explained. "Mother never remarried. She died of a heart attack at fifty-seven two years ago. The father drank himself to death. Emma's mothers's parents were never married. Father left early on died in a prison fight in New Orleans. The mother overdosed."

"Like mother like daughter."Lucy said sadly.

"I'll keep track of Emma and update you if you'd like."Margaret offered.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that. I'll reach out to our babysitting network here at the LAPD."Lucy commented. "I know several became very fond of Emma. Maybe they know someone willing to adopt."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed."Margaret said as she ended the call.

Lucy curled up on the sofa once more pulling the blue quilt further around her. The phone still in hand Lucy called up the photo gallery and scrolled back to the picture she'd taken of Emma and Tim sleeping. She lightly touched the screen. Lucy sent off a silent prayer that the little girl would be alright and find a stable home.

* * *

The weeks slipped by and things eventually returned to a normal routine. Tim was relieved when Grey found a new T.O for Lucy. After Johnson's suspension he was reassigned to another stationhouse. Officer Melinda Swanson was a transfer from Phoenix who seemed to be blending in with her new co-workers just fine. Lucy had given her high marks from the start. Tim was glad the two women were getting along well. Lucy had a lot of training to catch up on.

Now sitting at a favorite coffee shop a few blocks from the station Tim glanced across the table at Lucy. It was a hot Tuesday morning with no signs the temp was going to come down any time soon. Typical L.A weather. This coffee shop had become part of their weekly routine. At least three days he and Lucy stopped in for breakfast before shift. It was a chance to spend some time together before the craziness of the day came down upon them.

It was little moments like this that made Tim realize that their taking a chance on their romance had been the best choice. The purchase of the townhouse had been the start of another chapter of their life together. A sign they were both serious about the future. They hadn't talked much about marriage. His divorce was still going through the courts. Tim didn't think Isabel would cause any trouble. She seemed to be happy with her second chance at life.

"What?"Lucy asked glancing up from her bagel with cream cheese. "Do I have cream cheese on my nose or something?"

"No."Tim said with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Was just thinking."

"Sounds dangerous."Lucy joked. "About what?"

"Us."Tim replied quietly.

Tim knew what he was about to do was the right thing. He hadn't planned it. If Tim had it'd been with more romance and flowers. Still Tim knew if he didn't do this now he'd lose his nerve completely. Taking a deep breath Tim stood. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and set her half eaten bagel on the plate.

"Tim?"Lucy asked.

Tim dropped to one knee and took both of Lucy's hands in his. He saw her eyes widen in surprise and shock. He decided to keep things simple.

"I didn't plan this; I don't have a ring."Tim explained as he gripped Lucy's hands. "I love you, Lucy Chen. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Lucy stared at Tim not believing what was happening. With everything Tim had endured with Isabel she'd never expected him to propose. Not for several years at least. Never did she think it would be in their favorite coffee shop on a weekday morning. Her eyes brimmed with tears and Lucy felt them fall down her cheeks. She saw Tim's brown eyes darken with concern and worry. She squeezed his hand as she fought to speak around the lump in her throat. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yes."Lucy replied softly.

As cheers and applause erupted from the cafe workers and other customers Tim stood. He pulled Lucy to her feet. As Tim pulled her into an embrace he gave Lucy the longest sweetest kiss of her life.

End

To be continued in Happily ever after


End file.
